Schoolhouse Rock: Grammar Rock VHS 1995 (Australian VHS)
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possession for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * Schoolhouse Rock! - Grammar Rock * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos * ABC Video Opening Previews *ABC for Kids Opening Titles * "Schoolhouse Rock" * "Grammar Rock" Ending Credits Grammar Rock * Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. * Executive Producer: Tom Yohe * Producers: George Newall, Radford Stone * Music Director: Bob Dorough * Based on the idea by: David B. McCall ** "Unpack Your Adjectives" *** Music and Lyrics: George Newall *** Sung by: Blossom Dearie *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Conjunction Junction" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Interjections" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynna Ahrens *** Sung by: Essra Mohawk *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla" (Pronouns) *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough, Cathy Mandry *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Paul Kim/Lew Gifford *** Animation: Kim & Gifford ** "Verb: That's What's Happening" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Zachary Sanders *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Lynn Ahrens *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Busy Prepositions" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough, Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Bill Peckman *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. ** "The Tale of Mr. Morton" (Subject and Predicate) *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Tom Yohe, Jr. *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. * Developed in Consultation with: Dr. Henry F. Beechhold * Grammar Rock Video Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. - In Association with American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. * Copyright © 1995 American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil Liability and criminal prosecution. This motion picture first publication United States of America. American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto." Closing Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Category:Schoolhouse Rock Category:ABC for Kids Category:ABC Video Category:1995 Category:VHS